Spewing Fire
by TammyHybrid21
Summary: Waking up with spots on her back is fine, but been thrown headfirst into a situation that she has no clue how to deal with was not. To find herself she has to lose herself and hopefully work out along the way which side she's on, Pokéumans or Pokextinction. But there are many more enemies out there than just them. (Original concept belongs to pokemonmanic3595 on Deviantart)
1. Changes

**Spewing Fire: Changes**

"Life is one of those things that nobody ever seems to get the meaning of, you know what I mean right Obi?" the teenager asked as she walked sullenly down the street, a small brown and white dog trotting obediently at her heels. Simply put today just wasn't the teenagers day, of course since the day before nothing really had been. "I still can't believe that those spots on my back are completely normal..." she groaned.

Yes this Monday was going just swimmingly. The teenager had woken up that morning to find that the spots that had been just barely visible on her back the day before had darkened and now if someone where to jokingly pull her shirt up and over her head, they would be visible to the entire world. Her hazel eyes darkened as she thought of that fact, they almost looked red and some of those in her path quickly scrambled away, most knew that when she got mad, she really got mad.

Obi the dog yapped in agreement with her owner following closely on the heels of their black sneakers and eliciting a slight smile from the human. "Well aren't you just something special" The teenager laughed before turning and heading back down the street "Well I guess that it's time to get home then huh?" she asked and Obi barked in agreement.

When the two both arrived at the house the teenager live, one house on main st Yinnar she noted a van in the driveway. "Oh great... DHS is back again..." she groaned before she walked Obi through the house and to the backyard. "Mum? What are they here to ask this time?" she asked a rather generously weighted woman with brown hair and soft blue eyes.

"Oh nothing Tamara just the usual" was her mother's response waving off any concerns that she may have had.

"Yeah, yeah, and I told you already, it's Tammy." Tamara laughed correcting her mother who shook their head amused as she took an apple and bit into it. "So do they want you to make sure that I'm going to school? Is that it?" Tammy asked after chewing and swallowing the bite of apple that she'd taken. A sigh was her answer and she looked down with a frown on her face. "Mum, they know about my problem... I can't..."

"Tamara! There is no arguing about this. Yes they know about how much pain you go through daily, and yes they know that it's harder for you than for others... But you also need an education." Her mother pleaded with her and with a frown Tammy walked out to the backyard and tossed the core of the apple to the guinea pigs.

'Yeah, yeah... I know that, but what about the strangeness that's been following me recently? Do they know about that Mum?' she wondered morosely in her mind before sighing and wandering down to her bedroom where she pulled off her casual clothing and began to get changed into the school uniform.

"Oh and Tammy!" she was surprised to hear her mother use the nickname "Please don't let anybody see those spots! They may be normal, but attention is one of the things you don't want garnered from them." she nodded her head and finished pulling on her shoes.

"Don't worry Mum, I'll be fine!" she stated with a bright smile that was to assure herself just as much as it was to assure her mother. As soon as her mother turned around to head to the car she frowned, something was going to go wrong, she felt it in her heart. She shook her head and walked out to the backyard one last time to talk to Obi. "Hey girl" she called to the canine who instantly ran happily over to her.

[Hey to you to!] the voice was completely unexpected and she stared unsure of what to think at the dog. [Oh hey you actually understood that, cool, I wasn't sure whether you would or not!] Obi stated in surprise. Tammy's mouth hung open as she tried to decide whether or not she was awake or if she'd simply fallen asleep and this was now a dream. [Anyway, let me into your backpack, I have a feeling you might need me later...]

"W-what?" Tammy asked blinking before the dog jumped into her backpack and gave her an 'are you seriously that stupid' look before she laughed and zipped the bag up leaving it open just enough for her pet to breathe. "If this is real then I'm a cyndaquil" Tammy mumbled to herself as she sat in the backseat of the car her mother looking back at her in the mirror.

Tammy ignored the fact that her mother was watching her and instead peered out of the window watching the fields go by. Sometimes life just became way too much for her and she sighed closing her eyes and resting her head on the window. Thus she missed it, a flash of purple darting back into the grass hiding away and watching as the car passed.

When they finally arrived at her school. Kurnai College the Churchill campus she sighed as she pulled out her backpack and smiled at her Mum who quickly drove away, at an almost frantic and restless pace. 'I wonder what that was about?' Tammy thought with a frown before she left and went to the office to get a late pass.

In the distance she could see a boy running around with a big fluffy tail sticking out of his bottom. The boy's voice she also recognised as her brother Corey's "HOW DOES THIS EVEN WORK? I HAVE A TAIL! A TAIL!" she could hear him screaming and it caused her to stare in complete befuddlement as he ran past screaming and out into the street quickly disappearing, and where he had stepped smoke drifted from.

'I'm definitely still asleep...' she thought with an eye twitch before she shook her head and quickly walked down to her English class. She soon entered the room to see that several of the students who were normally there were missing, as was the usual teacher. This new teacher seemed to be different, and Tammy instantly picked up on that fact.

It might have been the way that the teacher moved breezily through the class room, or the fact that they had eyes hidden behind a pair of sunglasses but something about the teacher felt off. "Now class, I'm your substitute for today, Miss Hudson." the woman spoke briskly reminding Tammy oddly of Professor Umbridge from the Harry Potter series of books. "Now I trust that you are all working on the essay for the film Havey Krumpet" Miss Hudson stated and Tammy nodded even as she pulled out her work book and sat it down, a tickley feeling in her nose causing her to sniff and breath in several times in preparation for a sneeze.

At first the sneeze didn't come and she shook it off but as she opened her book it finally occurred. With the sneeze came a burst of flame though and she looked on in horror as her desk along with her workbook, sketchpad, pencils and the neighbouring desk caught alight from the flame. She looked up slowly to see that Miss Hudson had a very dark smirk on her face and almost everybody else in the class room was looking at her.

"This isn't what it looks like..."


	2. Running

**Spewing Fire: Running**

It was obvious from the looks of complete and utter disbelief and horror been thrown her way that nobody believed her. "I mean honestly, it's not on fire." she stated deciding to go with blatent lies in the hopes that they would believe her. The response while somewhat amusing was definitely unwanted several of the other students, mainly the ones who had recovered from the fact that she'd sneezed and her desk had caught alight leapt to their feet and began to scream pointing at her.

Several comments were hurtled her way many of them along the same lines of dialogue "Freak!" "MONSTER!" "She set the desk alight!" "Can she burn my homework as well?" and similar were shouted out but many of them washed over her head as she noticed that the teacher had brought out a strange spray can. All of her bully survival instincts were immediately set off and within a moment she was on her feet and out the classroom door, her backpack swinging.

A yelp came from the backpack giving pause to any who had pursued her and she ignored the voice that cried out [Hey do you think that you could go a little slower please?] from Obi her mind too filled with the fact that the teacher had been aiming to attack someone. She darted down a flight of stairs heading for the one place in the school she'd ever truly felt safe, the Music Room. As soon as it was visible she made a mad dash for it and burst in surprising the teacher and his student who gave a dirty look her way as she slumped to the floor panting. She didn't even have her instrument with her that day.

"Sorry Mr B!" she stated with genuine sheepishness colouring her voice. "I just needed to escape!" she laughed lightly "so do you mind if I sit in? I kind of forgot my Saxophone..." the teacher smiled and nodded as she sighed and sat down in one of the chairs sitting around the room placing her backpack on her knees and watching the other student play their clarinet. She also noticed something off about them, with a tilt of the head she tried to work out exactly what it was, until she realised it.

While they were mostly hidden by the boy's hat, and clothing he had pointy ears atop his head, was shorter than Richard (which everyone at school knew that was impossible due to Richard's medicine making him 1st or 2nd grader size) and had dark grey fur covering almost all of his body except for his hands and face. Tammy stared for a while before looking over to Mr B who had closed his eyes and was smiling before opening his eyes and looking at both Tammy and the boy.

"Well done Daniel that was an excellent practise, even taking in the changes that you've been going through recently." Tammy gaped, he knew, Mr B knew and he didn't seem to care about it. The musician spun around to face her "Now Tammy what I'm about to tell you is what I told him almost a week ago, You. Are. Not. Alone, and you're in terrible danger. There is a group after children like you two, a group that calls themselves Pokextinction! You're both Pokéumans, now I don't have all the information, nor am I willing to risk my memory by searching for it, but your best chance is by finding other Pokéumans they'll help you learn what you need to know. Also whatever happens understand this, one day you will need to choose a side, just hope that doesn't come too soon!" Mr B stated before grabbing her and Daniel and shoving them into one of the side Music Rooms, the one that was always kept locked.

Daniel looked at her before shrugging. She blinked and pulled her backpack on unsure of whether or not to believe Mr B, it all seemed rather far fetched, and how would his memory be in danger, that just seemed unlikely, if not impossible. Of course when she considered impossible wasn't what was happening to her right at that moment impossible. She mouthed to Daniel "Now what?" and he shrugged unsure before motioning for her to duck down. Staying silent the two partially transformed teenagers strained to listen they could hear Mr B denying seeing anybody around and shouting from someone else at him but the words were mostly indiscernible and neither of the two really understood much of what they could understand.

Both fell silent as they heard footsteps leaving the building and the door opened to reveal a flustered looking Mr B. "Anyway, I have to get you two out of here... Also Tamara, you might want to let your pet out now, she'll be able to help you more than anything else currently" he stated and her eyes widened almost comically while Daniel, whom she now recognised as the same Daniel from ALPs gave her an odd look before she sighed and let Obi out of the bag. Obi gave a doggy smile to her before laughing in a mixture of short barks, yaps and yips. "Anway follow me" Mr B stated before leading the three over to a supply closet with a grin he opened the closet and revealed a secret tunnel out of the school. "This will take you to the supermarket, I can't help you any further than this..." he said sadly.

Tammy turned to peer up at him in confusion. "And why not?" she asked "I mean you obviously know a lot about what's going on..." she stated and he gave her a sad look.

"The only reason I know is because it happened to my son, and I haven't seen the real him since that day, the clone is similar enough, but not quite Ryan" he stated and she paled realising what he meant. "And besides, most of the Pokéumans seems to have a hatred of us normal people, since well the Pokextinction group is after them" She nodded her head before Daniel tugged on her arm and with one last wave they both disappeared into the tunnel. Mr B smiling a little longer before sighing and closing the door behind them both and walking away.

Some how in the dark the two of them got separated and when Tammy finally managed to stumble out having slammed rather painfully into a wall or opening too small for her to fit through several times she was rather scratched up and bleeding from scrapes on her knees. Obi on the other hand was much better and Daniel, well the obvious Dark type was missing completely from view. She supposed that he had probably made it out long before she had and rubbed her eyes, the light hurt after making her way through that dark tunnel.

Looking down at Obi she sighed. "Well... I guess that this is it!" she stated and the canine's tail wagged "Here we go, the first step into a new and unknown world, knowing that I've probably been replaced by a clone already... and what about Daniel, does he have a clone?" she asked and Obi tilted her head before speaking.

[Probably, oh hey listen... I'm not sure if you'll understand what I'm about to say but, whatever you do don't lose that shark tooth!] Tammy turned to her pet and gave an extremely confused look that was met with one of amusement from the canine [It's not an ordinary tooth, it's soaked with spiritual energy, seriously it reeks of the stuff.] Obi clarified for her and she nodded her head. [Anyway, what I'm saying is that it'll probably give you some extra protection and help while you're learning what you need to know] the canine explained before they looked around the area nervously. [Anyway, we should probably get out of the open right about now you know]

Tammy laughed nervously but took the canines advice quickly slipping out of the supermarket area and heading in the direction away from the main town block and past the pub, the direction of Yinnar, of home. Maybe she had been replaced with a clone, and she couldn't go home, but she still had that need to return home, just to see what had changed. "Well then, let's go for it!" Tammy stated and Obi bark laughed again in agreement as they walked off enjoying the open air and companionship that they had. "You know what, I don't know if I truly will miss my old life, after all when this is all said and done, I guess it was just going to happen all along huh?" she stated and Obi tilted her head before shaking it as they kept walking, onwards and towards a future that while uncertain definitely promised an adventure that was definitely larger than life.

The two walked in silence down the more or less abandoned road, Tammy not really trusting herself too much to know the way back home if they lost sight of it. She barely trusted herself to choose the right direction when they reached the forks in the road, or any similar situation. It was when they ended up in one of the fields closer to home that things took a turn, and not a good one either. Standing in the middle of the field was a tall white and green person wearing a long dress, they had red around what Tammy assumed to be their belly and their eyes glowed a very angry red.

It was a Gardevoir, a very angry Gardevoir. Tammy got the distinct feeling that approaching them would definitely not end well and backed away a bit before she slipped and fell, a sudden ripple moving through her body as her sneakers loosened on her feet and she yelped as she hit the ground rather hard. The Gardevoir's head instantly snapped around the look at her and the glow of psychic surrounded her lifting her up off the ground as the much older Pokéuman held her up and looked at her anger blazing behind their eyes.

"Uh, this would probably be a bad time to say this... but please put me down, I need to get home and I'm lost..." Tammy stated with a very cheesy grin that wasn't fooling anybody. It definitely wasn't fooling the Gardevoir who's psychic attack strengthened and Tammy could feel a headache coming on as the Pokéuman invaded her mind smashing down any and all of the weak and mostly automatic defences that her mind tried to put up against the attack. A silent scream ripped through her body as she began to lose what senses she still had, until suddenly it was over, and she was still alive.

Blinking and on the verge of crying she peered up to see standing in front of her, and in a defensive position across from the Gardevoir was a small dark grey furred pooch, not quite fully transformed but close enough that the only part left to come was their tail. The Poochyena growled at the Gardevoir before the Pokéuman teleported away and they turned to Tammy a tail growing on them in front of her. "Hey are you alright?" they asked, and in that moment she recognised them again.

It was Daniel.


	3. Dreams & Voices

**Spewing Fire: Dreams & Voices**

Daniel looked at her with worry and she rose her head slightly, it really hurt to try and think clearly. Everything was still spinning and seemed rather blurry, and there was an extra voice in her head, an unexpected extra. _'Well now, isn't this interesting? I actually seem to be real now...'_ the voice stated and she shook her head and tried to concentrate on Daniel, he was speaking but she couldn't hear or understand the words.

She shook her head, again and blinked before the poochyena sighed and waved a paw in front of her face. She tilted her head and blinked, Daniel's words finally seemed to reach through the haze around her. "Come on now, you weren't under that long!" She shook her head and painfully tried to sit up, when had she fallen down? She couldn't really recall and her thoughts were rather disjointed and disorganised.

_'He's right you know, so get up lazy bones' _the voice in her head was back and she flinched causing Daniel to give her a look of worry. _'Just get up darn it! Or I'll make you get up, I have yet to try been the whole proper super-powered-evil-side thing!' _the voice growled and she slowly managed to manoeuvre into a sitting position. Her head felt as though someone was twisting a knife in it, the only truly clear thing was the voice, and Daniel.

"Oh boy, okay, okay Tamara. Are you alright?" Daniel asked and she turned to look at him confusion showing in her hazel eyes, her rather dark green hair falling across them, funny that she didn't remember it been green before.

"I-I think so..." she stated before raising one hand and rubbing her forehead. "Where's Obi?" she asked and Daniel gave a shrug, it looked rather weird due to the fact that he was now a canine. She frowned at the response before looking down at her legs, they were now much shorter in proportion to the rest of her body. "How am I supposed to walk?" she wondered aloud staring at them and Daniel looked to the side, the side where the sun was beginning it's decent behind the horizon.

"Uh yeah, I guess that means you'll be smaller tomorrow." Daniel stated noting her problem. "But in any case it might be a good idea to sleep on it!" he added as she rose her head to look at him. She nodded her head and as she watched the sun descend slowly she closed her eyes. "I guess that I'll see you in the morning then" were the last words she heard from Daniel before exhaustion caught up with her and she drifted instantly into dreamland.

_She knows that she's asleep, she doesn't understand how but standing in this area of complete confusion, shifting shapes and figures scares her. "Who's there?" she spins around shouting when a noise reaches her ears. "Come out wherever you are!" she calls as the world lurches again shifting to represent a forest, with many bushes around and the trees reaching towards her._

"Who am I?" _the voice that she hears startles her and she yelps before turning around to see a rather odd in most people's opinion creature. It's small and has a long snout, a rounded head and body with short stumpy arms and legs. _"I want to know! Who am I?" _the creature shouts at her, fangs in its mouth and anger blazing in it's eyes as fire flares up on it's back._

"_I-I don't know... but I do know you're a Cyndaquil" she states backing away from the creature fear evident in her eyes._

"I know that already!" _it shouts at her before spinning into a ball and hurtling itself at her forcing her to jump out of the way. The scenery also alters itself as she does so, almost pitching her over a cliff, she just barely catches hold of the edge. _"I want to know who I am! Why the name Tammy seems to suit." _the creature, now known as Tammy shouts at her and she shakes her head, unable to answer at all. _"Oh and about Cyndaquils... you're one to" _it states just as the scenery begins to melt away and twist into nothing, Tammy fading along with it._

When her eyes began to open the first thing that she registered was that Obi was sitting near her and looking right into her eyes. This caused her to react by jolting up and yelping in fear, her hand whacking Daniel, who was snoozing nearby in the back of the head causing him to yelp and wake up with a loud "What the heck was that for?" She stared wide eyed at him before looking herself over. She was a fair bit smaller, and now her body parts were more proportioned, so she could walk again. There was just one little problem though, her clothing was too big for her.

"It was an accident..." she stated attempting to hold her pants up and going red in the face from embarrassment. "Um... my clothing is too big now... why am I so small? What's going on here?" she began to panic pulling her pants up some more and looking at Daniel in fear, the boy laughed.

"It's nothing. Soon enough you probably won't need them anymore." he stated and she glared at him. "I mean it, you'll be all furry and won't have to worry about anything showing... so what was with the rude wake-up call anyway? I was having an interesting dream." he complained sitting down across from her.

"I was surprised by Obi" she stated before hesitating for a beat and asking him a question of her own "So what'd you dream about?"

"Huh, oh some Mightyena calling me the Chosen One or some such... I think that it was a load of baloney though... Imagine it though, me the Chosen One" he laughed but she looked at him with wide eyes before lowering them and shaking her head amused.

"Yeah, imagine it. But what if you are the Chosen One Dan?" she asked imploringly and he laughed rolling onto his back ears flopping around.

"Like that'll happen, if anything you're a more likely candidate for been a chosen one." She opened her mouth to disagree but he cut her off "I mean think about it, your whole life you've stuck out, from your family, the rest of the student body, heck everyone knows you at school even if they've never met you before. Also you've had a lot more problems hurtled at you than anybody else has before, I mean come on you collapsed in front of the class on sports day after coming second last in the race" she gave an amused look recalling the particular incident that he was talking about. "Also hey, you're you! And well I'm pretty sure that everyone would agree with me on this one, if anyone has a reason to be a hero, and the potential, it's you" he stated and she pondered on it for a little while.

"Okay you've got me" she stated with a light laugh "but still the Chosen One, impossible... I may have the potential, but never the circumstances" she shook her head before pulling her pants up again. "I hate this though, I'm too small to fit in my clothing, I would barely fit in a first graders clothes... a toddlers maybe..." she trailed off upon noticing a glint in Daniel's eyes "Why are you looking at me like that?" she asked and Daniel laughed.

"I can find and bring back some toddler clothes if you'd like!" he declared raising himself up on his back paws and holding one of his front two to his chest, only to fall over backwards and yelp when he landed on his tail. That was when Obi reappeared bounding through the grass over to the two of them, strapped onto her was a pack.

[I've got something for you] Obi stated grinning causing them both to look at the canine as Obi gave a doggy grin. [Here's some clothing for you Tamara!] she explained as the now rather short female rose and opened the pack finding within it some toddler and little kid clothing. Her eyes lit up and she hugged Obi grinning.

"Thankyou so much Obi!" she stated before turning to Daniel who gave a really sheepish grin. "I know that you're no longer a Human Danny, but looking at me will still be inexcusable!" she stated her eyes darkening from the bright blue that they seemed to be to an angry almost red colour.

"Geez you even have the eyes for it, bloody light bending shifting colours..." he stated before he turned away.

"Further away!" she snapped "I don't want to be able to see you while changing!" He laughed before running off, running a lot faster than she'd ever seen him run before. She stared after him for a few long moments before pulling off too large school clothing and pulling on the smaller, and much better fitting toddler clothing that Obi had brought for her. With a relieved sigh she sat down and turned to call for Daniel only to freeze as she heard the voice again.

_'Who am I?' _she froze and turned around wondering if the odd Cyndaquil would appear in front of her at all. When it didn't she frowned and opened her mouth to call out for Daniel _'Who am I? Answer me darn you! I know that you can, you're hearing me right now, so you can answer me right now!' _the voice demanded and she paled.

'Who are you? Why did you call yourself Tammy?' she wondered in her mind, hoping that whoever this was she was communicating with wasn't a danger.

_'I don't know...' _the voice seemed unsure of itself, as though it were new to this entire thing _'But I know that you should know, I can feel it! You're the key to who I am, and I HATE YOU!' _she heard the last part as a shout and flinched back.

'B-But I don't know' she thought a slight whimper in there.

_'You have to though, I can feel it! I can see it, you're thoughts, and feelings, they call me Tammy, they hurt me, they pushed me down and picked on me. EVERY SINGLE NEGATIVE FEELING! I experienced it, so I hate you! YoU'rE tO bLaME fOR mY SufFerIng!' _the voice sounded sad, angry and confused all at once as she almost felt sorry for it, but truly she felt scared.

'I have no idea what you mean...' she thought and was responded with a growl. The voice didn't bother to talk again though and after a few moments she finally called for Daniel. "Hey I'm decent now Poochy!"

"Hey! No more nick-names okay!" the boy called bounding over to her with flowers falling off of his head causing her to snicker a bit. "Don't say a word about the plants okay. I get it, a dark type lolling in field of flowers is amusing... but it's annoying to be laughed at okay." she nodded and his frown became a light and teasing smile. "So what took you? Having conversations with yourself like you do with that dog?" he teased lightly and her body froze.

"Kind of..." she stated rubbing the back of her head. "But I'm not even sure if she's me, or someone else, I don't know if even they can tell that." she stated and he blinked before shaking his head.

"Your entire family is crazy isn't it..." he stated and she frowned at him and gave him a questioning look to which he rose one front paw and shook it. "I mean come on, think about it, between you and your brother none of you are particularly normal now are you?" she didn't answer him, the mention of her brother reminded her of something.

In the distance she could see a boy running around with a big fluffy tail sticking out of his bottom. The boy's voice she also recognised as her brother Corey's "HOW DOES THIS EVEN WORK? I HAVE A TAIL! A TAIL!" she could hear him screaming and it caused her to stare in complete befuddlement as he ran past screaming and out into the street quickly disappearing, and where he had stepped smoke drifted from.

With a gasp her eyes widened and Daniel gave her a weary and worried look before she looked at him, a stricken look on her face "We forgot my brother!"


End file.
